When a person is subjected to stress, he must relieve that stress in one way or another. The stress may be physical, such as pain. Pain comes from headaches as well as muscular, joint and nerve problems. Sometimes these pains cannot be eliminated by medication. In these cases, medication significantly reduces the pain, but an outlet is needed to release the buildup of internal tension. In a similar way, psychological stresses resulting from emotional situations need relief. In either case, the release or outlet for the pain or stress must be properly channeled. When it is improperly channeled, it may result in harm to the person or to those around him. It is, therefore, important to channel stress from pain or psychological tension to a proper release.
Electroshock therapy employed for some conditions some years ago resulted in convulsions. These convulsions caused oral and dental damage. As a result, mouth-protecting devices were developed. These devices had the purpose of protecting the patient's teeth, tongue and lips during electroshock convulsions. Several configurations created also included control of the tongue to keep it out of the way of damage from the teeth. Such devices do not satisfy the present function and are of a different configuration.